


A Darcy on Elm Street

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darcy is Evil, Darcy is the Monster, Darcylvania, Dream Demon, Gen, Horror, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: At first, it felt weird to see herself donning the bloodstained garb, scarred face and bladed-gloves of the iconic Freddy Krueger. Now, it feels like an extension of her residual soul.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Monster Mash





	A Darcy on Elm Street

**Author's Note:**

> For week 1 of the Darcylvania event on the Darcyverse Discord. Thank you to the mods for being incredible. 
> 
> This turned out spookier than I planned, but I tried to add a little bit of humour. I definitely butchered the Freddy Krueger mythology - but he gave me nightmares as a kid, so I think we're even.

It feels like little electric sparks in every fiber of her being when she materializes in someone's dreams. Darcy gives her muscles a quick jiggle and blinks rapidly until she feels adjusted to her new pseudo-reality. 

She turns her attention to her surroundings. Pristine green lawn, a splatter of trees, the sound of crickets everywhere, house in the background. White. Maybe French-Colonial. It's been a while since she's invaded a dream set in the South. Maybe she can conjure some beignets to enjoy while she hunts for her unsuspecting victim. 

The sound of laughter somehow making its way through the suffocating humidity, tells Darcy that she won't be searching for long. 

A single step forward and without a thought, she feels her appearance change. At first, it felt weird to see herself donning the bloodstained garb, scarred face and bladed-gloves of the iconic Freddy Krueger. Now, it feels like an extension of her residual soul. 

The infinite power she possesses in the dreams of people is intoxicating. She can control everything except her appearance as Freddy. Why - she still doesn't know. It's not like this job comes with a how-to guide. She's had to learn as she goes, and she does it with a fair amount of finesse if she says so herself.

Another blaring laugh and Darcy cuts into the bark of a tree with her blades. 

Time for the happy dream to turn into a nightmare. 

Darcy makes her way to the house with the raucous laughter. She changes the sunny, warm setting to night and wonders if her prey notices the difference. 

She silently approaches the front door and peeks in through one of the windows. She sees two women and one child sitting around a dining table. There are decorations and a birthday cake with lit candles. It’s a very domestic, joyous affair. Smiles all around. 

Darcy wants to barf. 

Which one could be her prey, she wonders. Blondie or Denim Jacket? Maybe it's the child. She hasn't had a child in ages. 

She runs her blades along the white walls of the house and watches how the merry bunch jump to attention at the sound. The confusion and concern on their face is tasty.

Blondie reacted first. So, she’s the target. 

Well, then. Time to make her entrance. 

Darcy makes a strong gust of wind bang against the front door while she appears in the dining room.

“Who are you?” Blondie asks first. She moves herself to the front of the group. She has a determination in her eyes that Darcy’s not used to seeing.

Interesting. 

“Stay back,” Denim Jacket adds, while moving in front of the child.

It’s a sweet scene. They all draw from the will of the dreamer, and she looks like she is willing to go to war.

"I said, who are you?" Blondie asks again, raising her closed fist towards Darcy. It's cute, really. As if anything these humans could do in their dream-state could harm her. She could end them all with a blink of her eye, but it's been so long since someone has attempted to put up a fight. 

"You'll get to know me, my pretty." Her Freddy voice sounds raspier than she remembers, but it does its job. The determination on the faces starts to falter. 

Denim Jacket pulls the little girl tighter towards her when Darcy lifts her gloved hand to wave in her direction. 

There's a sudden, intensely bright light and a sharp heat in her abdomen. Looking down she finds a hole where her stomach used to be. 

Who is this woman whose dream she's invaded? 

"What did you do?!" Darcy yells, caught off guard and wrapping her arm around her middle. 

Blondie has the nerve to smirk at her as she blows invisible smoke from her fist. "Leave and you won't have to find out what else I can do." 

Oh… she's an odd one, alright. 

Darcy drops her arm and glances up as her insides knit themselves together. The look of complete shock on their faces is thrilling. 

"What the Hell are you?"

"I should be asking you that question," Darcy replies with her own smirk breaking through the scarred face. She's barely moved before Blondie grabs her friends and disappears to the back of the house. 

This one is really making her work for it, huh? At least she knows how best to set the scene. 

She makes her way towards the back of the house, following her prey. 

_ One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You _

She has the song start softly, like it's whispers travelling in the wind, until it slowly builds to something all encompassing. 

_ Three, Four Better Lock Your Door _

She decides to add a sudden thunderstorm in the distance. The rumble of thunder is soft but unmistakable. 

_ Five, Six Grab A Crucifix _

The harsh wind whistles ominously as she approaches the shed in the back. 

_ Nine, Ten Never Sleep Again _

She'll get them eventually. She always does. 

Darcy runs her blades along the shed walls and makes the patio floorboards creak under her feet. 

She chuckles at the sound of shuffling feet inside the shed. 

_ One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You _

She stands at the threshold of the door as she swings the door open and has a great spark of lightning illuminate her silhouette. 

The child screams. 

"Don't take another step!" Blondie yells. She has her fists out again. "I don't know what you want from us, but…" 

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" Darcy interjects. Her dream brain must have made some vague connection by now. Freddy Krueger is a legend. 

Blondie drops her fist an inch, eyebrows scrunched together. "What?!" 

“Enough!" Darcy yells, stepping into the shed and forcing the dream environment to bend to her will. 

The guests vanish without a trace. 

Blondie is struggling against the six feet of hard rope tying her against a wooden chair in the shed. She looks around frantically calling for 'Maria'. 

Darcy makes her way further into the shed, staring at her soon to be victim. That bold determination of hers persists, even though she's tied up. 

There's not a hint of fear when Blondie literally growls at her. "What did you do with them?!" she yells. 

"I thought it was time for us to play," Darcy replies. She digs her blades into the wooden desk and runs them along its length with ease. 

She has control now. 

Time for the real fun to start. 

It starts out as a chuckle, but soon Blondie's laughing loudly and shaking her head at Darcy. 

Darcy makes the thunderstorm stronger. She makes the rain beat down harshly on the shed and the thunder loud enough to vibrate bone. 

She's Freddy Fucking Krueger. She hasn't even began to show the depth of her power. 

Blondie only scoffs. "If you think this will hold me, you've got another thing coming."

Darcy has to cover her eyes from the blinding light that suddenly illuminates the entire shed. When she looks again, Blondie is glowing like the sun. And levitating. No. Flying. In the air. 

The shocked look on Blondie's face throws her. "You're a woman?"

Darcy looks down at her uncovered hands, her plaid shirt, and ends of her long, brown hair. 

She's herself. 

That's odd. 

This never happens. 

"What did you do to me?" Darcy asks, in her own voice that she hasn't heard in… she can't remember when. 

Her troublesome prey flies out of the shed before answering. 

Humans aren't supposed to be so skilled at controlling their dreams?! Why is this happening? 

Darcy follows her out of the shed to find out. If she's not careful, this dream could end before she gets answers. She may not have her blades anymore, but she still has power in this realm. 

It takes Darcy a moment for her eyes to readjust to the brightness of outside. The storm has abated. The sky is clear and blue again. 

Blondie changed the dream-scape. 

Who the Hell is this woman? 

"That's right," Blondie shouts from where she's floating in the air. "I know where I am now. This is a dream, right? My dream. I'm in control." 

Darcy can't let this happen. Dreams are her domain. This is her Kingdom. She focuses on all the energy she can access. 

Darcy snaps her fingers. 

Carol wakes up, startled. Her hand flies to her heart that is racing uncontrollably as she sits up. She's at home in bed. Safely. It was just a dream. 

Phew. Seeing her monster-man turned monster-woman start to morph into something else… She is never watching one of the Netflix horror shows before bed again. 

Carol is sure it's her overactive imagination when she feels a solid weight create a dip in the mattress behind her. The feel of cold, hard metal sliding along her cheek, tells her otherwise. 

"I'll get you, my pretty," whispers the cruel voice into her ear. 

Razor sharp blades suddenly appear in front of her face. 

Carol bolts upright in a cold sweat. 

"You okay?"

She's in a cabin on Peter's ship. She's on an exhibition with his team. She hasn't been home for weeks. 

"Carol. Are you okay?" Gamora asks again, seated on the other side of the cabin. 

She must've fallen asleep. 

"Yeah," Carol answers with a shake of her head. "I just had the strangest dream."


End file.
